Nuestra historia de amor
by andreuxi-inuzuka
Summary: Habia perdido toda ilusión al saber que las dos personas que más amaba estaban juntas pero sin él, pero el destino no podía ser tan cruel con él ¿verdad? SiriusxRegulusxSeverus


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling yo solo los pervierto. :) Kyaaaaa es la primera vez que escribo un trio. *w* Si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho. -_-u Por cierto este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Meiga Malfoy por toda su paciencia conmigo.

Disfutad de la lectura. =^_^=

Sirius empezó a despertarse por culpa de los rayos del Sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación en Griffyndor, era domingo, por tanto no había prisa por levantarse, se volteó y vio a su pareja durmiendo plácidamente , a su lado estaba Severus Snape con solo una sábana por encima de su cuerpo desnudo, al verlo asi se acordó de todo lo acontecido la pasada noche, habían tomado una decisión y la habían celebrado de la mejor manera posible, haciendo el amor hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaron más. Se acercó a él y se acurrucó en cucharita para abrazarlo, empezó a besarle el cuello y a susurrarle que se despertara.

Severus empezó a abrir los ojos después de estar un rato escuchando al pulgoso de su pareja intentando despertarlo, se volteó y quedó de frente a Sirius y entre sus brazos.

Buenas –saludó Sirius-

Buenos días, deberíamos ducharnos y bajar a desayunar.

Estoy de acuerdo, duchémonos juntos. -dijo Sirius a la vez que agarraba a Severus y lo arrastraba al baño-

Tiene que ser tarde porque no queda nadie aquí.

Mejor para nosotros, no nos tenemos que contener.

¿Qué…? –no terminó de hablar porque Sirius los metió a los dos en la ducha, puesto que los dos ya estaban desnudos-

Se pusieron debajo del agua caliente y empezaron a enjabonarse entre ellos, Sirius bajo su mano hasta el pene de Severus y empezó a masturbarlo, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata, Severus hizo lo mismo con el pene de Sirius, estaban todo lo pegados posible cuando sus penes se tocaron, los dos rodearon los penes con una mano y empezaron a masturbarse a la vez, al poco tiempo se corrieron, Sirius los limpió a los dos y salieron del baño con una toalla alrededor de sus cinturas.

¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que hablamos ayer? –preguntó Sirius mientras empezaban a vestirse-

Sabes muy bien lo que siento por él, y se que tú también lo sientes, asi que sí estoy de acuerdo.

Te quiero mucho, y a él también –dijo Sirius-

Yo también te quiero, sabes que vamos a tener que conquistarle.

Estas hablando con Sirius Black a mi nadie se me resiste, mírate Snivellus caíste rendido a mis encantos. –dijo con una sonrisa-

Lo que tu digas, vamos a desayunar –sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Sirius-

*Gran comedor*

Regulus se encontraba desayunando junto con James que estaba sentado a su izquierda y con Lucius y Remus que estaban enfrente, estos dos últimos salían juntos desde hace unos meses, aunque según ellos se habían gustado desde el primer momento, después cuando se entero de la licantropía de Remus y le informaron de que Lucius era la pareja elegida por su lobo lo entendió mejor.

Tanto Griffyndor como Slytherin se empezaban a llevar mejor después de todo el príncipe de Slytherin salía con un Griffyndor, asi que no era raro ver a las dos casa mezcladas, incluso algunas parejas que no habían dicho nada de su relación ahora ya no les importaba y salían felizmente.

Regulus suspiró y siguió moviendo su comida, no tenía apetito y seguramente tampoco lo tendría después, había estado sin comer mucho y sin dormir bien desde hace tres días, ya se le empezaban a formar ojeras debajo de los ojos.

- Regulus… ¡Reg! –Remus le llamó despertándolo de su ensoñación-

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué te ocurre desde hace unos días estas decaído, estas enfermo?

- No…no te preocupes Remus, con dormir bien esta noche bastará –dijo esto con una sonrisa forzada que Remus no se creyó-

Remus iba ha decir algo cuando James le interrumpió.

-Mirad quien entra por la puerta, la parejita feliz.

Regulus se volteó y vio a Sirius y Severus entrar por las puestas del comedor, desvió la mirada y se concentró en el plato de comida que no había tocado, era mejor que ver a las personas que más quería juntas pero sin él.

A Sirius le había querido desde que era un niño, pero cuando fue creciendo se dio cuenta que era más que amor de hermanos, se había enamorado de Sirius, y por aquella época se sintió tan confuso, después Sirius entro en Griffyndor y pensó que seria una buena excusa para llevarse mal con él y olvidar esos sentimientos que no debería tener.

Cuando entró en Slytherin con el primero con el que se juntó fue con Severus, que tenía dos años más que él, se hizo su amigo rápidamente pues tenían muchas cosas en común, cuando pasaron un par de años se alegró al saber que se estaba enamorando de Severus, aun quería a Sirius eso era algo que nunca cambiaria, pero al menos con Severus tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Regulus estuvo unos meses acercándose más a su mejor amigo y veía que a Severus no le era indiferente su atención.

Fue hace tres días que él había empezado cuarto año, fue hace tres días que su mundo se había desmoronado, fue hace tres días que Sirius y Severus habían anunciado que desde el verano estaban juntos.

Notó como Sirius y Severus se acercaron a la mesa y saludaban a todos.

Buenos días Reg –dijo Sirius apartando a James para poder sentarse él a su izquierda-

Buenos días –intentó alejarse de Sirius asi que se fue hacia el lado contrario, pero no le dio tiempo pues Severus se había sentado a su derecha, dejándole a él en medio, Sirius y Severus comenzaron a desayunar, iba a decir algo pero Remus habló antes-

Luc y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por el lago asi que nos marchamos, nos vemos en la comida – Lucius y Remus se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta-

Bueno, pues yo ya he terminado de desayunar, asi que, ya nos veremos –James terminó de hablar y se fue corriendo-

Bueno pues…yo me voy –Regulus intentó levantarse pero Sirius y Severus le agarraron para que no se levantara-

Pero Reg, no has comido nada –dijo Sirius con voz melosa y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos-

Regulus se sorprendió y se sonrojó, miró a Sirius y desvió la mirada hacia Severus, lo único que vio fue a Severus sonreír, agarrar una tostada y acercársela, el abrió la boca y mordió la tostada, estaba deliciosa, sin duda tres días sin casi comer le había afectado, siguió mordiendo la tostada hasta terminarla.

¿Quieres más? –le preguntó Severus-

Regulus solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, notó a Sirius cercarse más a él y posar la cabeza en su hombro, si se volteara a verlo estaría a la altura de un beso, vio a Severus untar otra tostada, mientras él hacía eso miró alrededor y se fijó en que de los pocos alumnos que habian a esa hora en el comedor,más de la mitad de ellos les estaban observando y le parecia normal, después de todo no todos lo9sdías se veia a Sirius Black abrazar a su hermano pequeño de una forma mas que fraternal y para terminar el triangulo a Severus Snape alimentando a Regulus Black como una pareja de novios.

- Toma –Severus le volvió a ofrecer una tostada que el mordió con gusto-

- Reg- Sirius le susurraba al oído- ¿no te encuentras bien?

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

- Lo pregunto bebé por que estas pálido y con ojeras-

Regulus se tensó, no sabia si por el apodo cariñoso o porque de la noche a la mañana las dos personas que mas ama se preocupan tanto por el.

- Déjame en paz Sirius estoy perfectamente y si lo que intentais es reiros de mí no os va ha funcionar-intento alejarse del agarre de su hermano pero fue inútil pues Sirius lo abrazó más fuerte-

- Reg no nos intentamos reír de ti, nos preocupamos por ti porque te…- antes de terminar de hablar Severus le interrumpió-

-Sirius lo que tenemos que decirle no es para que lo hagamos en medio del Gran Comedor-

Sirius miró alrededor, vio a todo el mundo con la atención puesta en ellos asi que se levantó, seguido de Severus y agarrando cada uno una mano de Regulus salieron del Gran Comedor.

Vamos a Slytherin, como Lucius se ha ido con Lupin al lago no habrá nadie en nuestro cuarto.

Se dirigieron allí en silencio, Regulus los miraba a ambos de reojo pero ellos seguían mirando al frente, al principio intento que le soltaran las manos pero fue en vano.

Llegaron a Slytherin, pasaron por la sala común que se encontraba vacía a esas horas y se fueron directamente al cuarto que comparten Lucius y Severus, entraron y sentaron a Regulus en la cama quedando Sirius y Severus de pie enfrente de él.

¿Sev, como quieres que me concentre cuando tengo a nuestro bebé en la cama? –dijo Sirius-

Regulus al escucharlo se sonrojo y ante esto Sirius se lanzó encima de él tumbándolo en la cama.

Eres precioso –susurró Sirius agarrando a Regulus de las mejillas y acercándolo a él para darle un leve beso en los labios-

Regulus noto como un peso subía a la cama, asi que volteó y vio a Severus sin la capa de Slytherin y con una sonrisa en su cara.

¿Por qué hacéis esto? –preguntó Regulus-

Hay queríamos llegar –dijo Severus a la vez que se agachaba y atrapaba los labios de Regulus en un beso suave, que fue subiendo de intensidad cuando Severus consiguió meter su lengua en la boca de Regulus empezando una batalla de lenguas que ganó Severus consiguiendo que Regulus soltara pequeños gemiditos-

Joder, eso es muy sexy –dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Regulus-

Severus rompió el beso y miró a Regulus que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la atención de Sirius.

Muy sexy –Severus empezó a desnudarse, cuando terminó se dirigió a desnudar a Regulus-

Sirius se apartó del cuello de Regulus y también se desnudo.

Severus terminó de desvestir a Regulus y se apartó, Sirius y él contemplaron a Regulus gloriosamente desnudo, sonrojado y con una erección.

Jodidamente hermoso –susurró Sirius-

Sirius y Severus se miraron, se acercaron entre si y se besaron fogosamente siendo observados por Regulus.

Sirius atrajo hacia si a Severus y le agarró de las nalgas para juntas sus pollas, el presemen ayudaba a la ficción entre ellos.

¿Quién lo va ha hacer? – preguntó Severus mientras los dos se volteaban a mirar a Regulus que se encontraba con la mano en su polla masturbándose lentamente-

Regulus bebé, ¿quieres que alguno en concreto te quite la virginidad? –preguntó Sirius riéndose e intentando contenerse de lanzarse encima de su lindo bebé-

Yo…no se – Regulus tartamudeo y vio las pollas erectas de Sirius y Severus restregándose, cualquiera de las dos le parecía una buena candidata-

Hazlo tu Sev –dijo Sirius volteando la vista a su pareja mencionada-

Creía que tú querías ser el primero.

Mi polla es más gruesa y solo conseguiría hacerle daño a nuestro bebé siendo su primera vez –dijo Sirius orgulloso-

Severus rodó los ojos y asintió pues en parte era verdad, la de Sirius era más gruesa sin embargo la suya era más larga y podía jurar que a la cosita que tenia en la cama le iba a encantar.

Gracias por darme ese placer –sonrió lascivamente y se lanzó encima de Regulus, saqueando su boca con su lengua-

Bien entonces haremos sándwich de Severus –Sirius rió y empezó a besar la espalda de Severus bajando por su columna vertebral-

Espera Sirius, voy ha voltear a nuestro bebé para que este más cómodo mientras le estiró –Severus acomodó a Regulus dejándolo tumbado boca abajo- ¿estas cómodo bebé?

Sí…Sev estoy nervioso. –dijo Regulus en voz bajita-

No pasa nada cariño voy a ir lentamente, no te mentiré, dolerá un poquito al principio pero antes de que te des cuenta vas a estar suplicándome por que te folle más rápido- escuchó a Regulus gemir debajo de él dándole a entender que le gustaba la idea-

Igual que tú Sev, también me vas ha suplicar porque te folle más. –dijo Sirius-

Eso espero –dijo Severus sonriendo-

Severus comenzó a besar el cuello de Regulus, escuchó pequeños gemiditos, sonrió al pensar que había encontrado una zona erógena, notó como Sirius se levantaba pero enseguida volvía a estar entre sus piernas, sintió la polla de Sirius restregarse contra una de sus nalgas y después algo frío alrededor de su ano, un dedo se empezó a introducir en él para estirarle y supo que el frío se debía al lubricante que Sirius había invocado.

Severus volteó para mirar a Sirius y alargó la mano, Sirius sonrió y le entregó el lubricante que el acababa de usar, Severus echó lubricante en sus dedos y los dirigió al ano de Regulus, empezó a bordearlo e introdujo uno con cuidado, notó como Regulus se tensaba debajo de él asi que volvió a besarle el cuello y darle lamidas.

No te tenses bebé, enseguida pasará – dijo Severus mientras introducía un segundo dedo-

Sirius ya tenia tres dedos dentro de Severus, no hizo falta mucho estiramiento después de todo habían hecho el amor toda la noche pasada asi que cogió otra vez el lubricante y empezó ha esparcirlo por su polla, sacó los dedos y se situó detrás de Severus, agarró las nalgas de Severus y las abrió, colocó su polla en el lindo agujerito y empezó a presionar la cabeza de su polla en él pero sin llegar a entrar.

¿Nuestro bebé esta listo? –preguntó Sirius mientras agarraba la polla de Severus y la llenaba de lubricante-

Severus sacó los tres dedos que habían estado estirando a Regulus y lo volteó para tenerlo boca arriba, se acercó y lo beso fogosamente, se fue separando poquito a poco de él.

¿Estás bien Reg? – preguntó Severus-

Sí –Regulus abrió las piernas haciendo que Severus se pusiera entre ellas, estaba nervioso y muy avergonzado- …por favor sigue.

Reg cariño eres precioso, tengo la suerte de estar en una misma cama con las dos personas que más amo en la vida y sinceramente tengo ganas de abrazarte mientras lo hacemos, asi que Sev quiero que nuestro bebé te monté mientras yo te lo hago a ti –dijo Sirius-

Severus abrazó a Regulus y los volteo a los dos a la vez, ahora Severus estaba tumbado mientras Regulus se encontraba encima de él.

Hola cariño –dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Regulus por detrás- ¿preparado?

Regulus volteó la cara y beso a Sirius, diciéndoselo todo sin palabras. Sirius agarró las caderas de Regulus y lo posicionó encima de la polla de Severus.

Ves bajando despacito cariño –dijo Severus mientras veía como su polla que era tragada por el delicioso culito de su bebé, joder se iba ha acabar corriendo solo con la vista erótica de Regulus con los ojitos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio por el dolor y placer simultáneos de la penetración, él también abrió las piernas y notó como Sirius se situaba entre ellas-

Bueno Sev es tu turno –dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a penetrar a Severus hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de él, suspiró cuando sintió la calidez del canal de su amante-

Los tres se quedaron quietos disfrutando del perfecto momento que estaban viviendo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Sirius agarró las piernas de Severus y las subió a sus hombros y comenzó un lento vaivén.

Regulus puso sus manos en los pectorales de Severus y comenzó a cabalgar la polla de Severus, al principio poco a poco pero ya no sentía dolor sino un inmenso placer cada vez que bajaba y la polla de Severus daba en su próstata haciendo que gimiera alto y claro.

Más…quiero más –pidió Regulus-

Severus que sentía que estaba en el séptimo cielo en medio de sus dos amores, después de todo Regulus lo cabalgaba como un profesional y Sirius daba en su punto dulce con cada embestida, cuando escuchó a Regulus pedir por más sonrió, después de todo le dijo que le suplicaría, agarró las caderas de Regulus y empezó a embestir hacia arriba, estaba apunto de correrse.

Me voy a correr…-gimió Severus-

Sirius siguió embistiendo más rápido, era hermoso tener delante a su hermanito retorciéndose de placer y suplicando por más, También notaba como Severus se iba tensando lo que significaba que estaba apunto de correrse asi que puso la pierna izquierda de Severus en su cadera y con su mano derecha agarró la polla de Regulus para masturbarlo.

El primero en correrse fue Regulus, que lo hizo en la mano de Sirius y en el pecho de Severus después se recostó en este, el segundo en correrse fue Severus que abrazó dulcemente a Regulus mientras de descargaba en su interior y por último Sirius que se corría mientras besaba la espalda de Regulus y embestía fuertemente a Severus llenándolo con su semen.

Se separaron quedando Regulus en medio con Sirius en el lado izquierdo de la cama y Severus en el derecho.

¿Te ha gustado cariño? –le preguntó Sirius mientras se ponía en cucharita detrás de él-

No lo cambiaria por nada del mundo –sonrió Regulus mientras miraba a Severus que alcanzó su varita y los limpió rápidamente-

Te amo Reg, desde el momento que entraste a Hogwarts te ame, al igual que cuando conocí a Sirius también le ame con todo mi corazón, aunque acabamos llevándolos mal pero el destino nos junto y sabíamos que nos faltabas tú a nuestro lado. –Severus se acercó y lo besó con todo el amor del mundo, cuando se separó pudo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus preciosos ojos negros-

Yo también te amo Reg – Regulus se volteó para poder mirar a Sirius quedando en cucharita con Severus- siempre fuiste mi hermanito pequeño del que tenia que cuidar, pero eras tan hermoso que muchas veces tenia que contenerme de no hacerte nada, cuando entre en Hogwarts solo podía pensar en ti, en si había hecho bien en no decirte mi amor, pero estando ahora aquí no me arrepiento de nada, no te lo dije, pero eso hizo que Sev este aquí hoy con nosotros y se que eso también te hace muy feliz ¿verdad bebé?

No podría ser más feliz, los amo con todo mi corazón, antes de que te fueras a Hogwarts yo estaba muy confuso por mis sentimientos asi que me alegro de que no hicieras nada pervertido –dijo con una sonrisa- los amo mucho chicos.

Sirius y Severus enredaron sus brazos en la cintura de Regulus y empezaron a darle besos por toda su carita.

También te amamos bebé y esto es solo el principio de nuestra historia de amor.


End file.
